


Volition

by Laylah



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't mean that," Sync says. "The curse slot only makes you do things that some part of you wants." His lips curve into a thin smile beneath the edge of his mask. "He's not going to attack you, Asch."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volition

Guy wakes up disoriented, a little dizzy, not sure what happened. He doesn't recognize the room he's in, the stark little cot, the bare walls, the bars on the -- did they get captured again? More troops from Malkuth? But that wouldn't make sense, when they had Jade with them. And the Oracle Knights shouldn't give them any problems either, if Ion just had a chance to explain that they weren't kidnapping him, so that doesn't leave a lot of options.

Even creepier than the prison itself is the fact that he seems to be alone. Guy sits up and scrubs at his face, trying to clear his head. Maybe the others are in cells down the hall, or something.

There are footsteps coming down the hall, and the sound of voices. Guy goes still and listens.

"-- just use him to attack the replica," one says. The voice is sharp, androgynous, almost familiar but not quite. "But then I started to take a look, and it turns out there are much more interesting things he'd like to do to Luke fon Fabre."

"I'm not here to listen to riddles," a second voice says -- like Luke's would be, if Luke took after his father more, commanding and almost angry. "Tell me what you want from me, Sync."

The first voice laughs. "I want you to visit with him." The two speakers come into view then: God Generals, the masked one who attacked them at Choral Castle and one who -- who has Luke's face.

"What, so you can test out your control by using me?" not-Luke says. "I don't think so."

Guy is halfway to the bars before he realizes he's gotten up. "You -- who are you?" he says.

The God General glares at him. "You know who I am, Guy," he says. "Or have you spent so much time with the fake that you can't recognize the real thing anymore?"

"What are you talking about?" Guy says, though he has a horrible sinking feeling that he knows. The data from Choral Castle on replication, the hints Jade has dropped about forbidden research into using fomicry on living things....

"See, Asch?" Sync says. "You should remind him. Look, he's happy to see you."

Pain flares up in Guy's arm and then he sinks to his knees, without meaning to, without thinking about it, as if someone has just pushed him down. "What --" he says, and heat washes through him. His face flushes hot and his cock aches, instantly hard.

"What are you getting out of this?" Asch asks, and it sounds like he's talking to Sync but his eyes are locked with Guy's.

"You don't believe I'd do it out of the kindness of my heart?" Sync asks. He sounds like the kind of kid who pulls the legs off spiders to see what happens. "Maybe I want to see how much the curse slot will let me do. _Maybe_ I don't want him to get any ideas about being Van's new favorite."

Asch's eyes narrow sharply, and his fists clench at his sides.

"Did Van have me brought here?" Guy asks. If Van's decided to move with his vengeance at last, then -- but why would he have Guy imprisoned? Unless he's realized that Guy is getting soft, that Guy's friendship with Luke isn't entirely an act anymore. "Why are you -- stop it," he says, when his hands move without him, reaching down to rub his cock.

"You don't mean that," Sync says. "The curse slot only makes you do things that some part of you wants." His lips curve into a thin smile beneath the edge of his mask. "He's not going to attack you, Asch. He's going to get on his hands and knees with his ass in the air and squirm while you fuck him."

Guy's breath hitches, and a tiny, shocked moan escapes him before he can stop himself. He shakes his head, but no matter how much he tells his legs to unbend, tries to will himself to stand, he can't do it. And okay, maybe he's wanted more than the occasional stolen moments he's had with Van, and maybe he _does_ think Luke has grown up attractive -- and Asch is clearly the -- the _other_ Luke, but this isn't right.

Asch unlocks the cell door, still watching Guy's face. Wary, like he expects it to be a trap. Like he's not sure where the attack is coming from, but can't believe there won't be one. It makes him look less like Luke -- Guy doesn't think Luke has ever been that cautious about anything, even when he really should have been.

"I bet I could make him suck your cock," Sync says.

"I don't trust you that much," Asch retorts. He catches Guy's chin in one hand and makes Guy look up. Guy's cock throbs, and he's not sure for a second if that's from Sync's control or not. No. It has to be.

Then he turns his head and takes two of Asch's gloved fingers in his mouth. That's definitely Sync's doing, makes both Asch and Guy shudder a little at first. And it...doesn't feel bad. It should, but it doesn't. The leather of Asch's gloves is smooth and soft, and after a few seconds he tries stroking Guy's tongue. Guy moans again, and hopes he can blame Sync.

"Take off your pants," Asch says. His eyes are bright and focused, intense. Luke has never looked at Guy like that. Guy strips his gloves off and reaches for his belt.

Sync laughs. "I barely had to help with that part," he says. "I think he likes it when you push him around."

Asch glances up for barely a second. "Shut up," he snarls. There's something...not just defensive but _protective_ about it, as if --

No, Guy tells himself. If he lets himself think like that he'll get confused. This isn't Luke, and this isn't something he wants to do.

Except that he _is_ doing it, isn't he? And Sync said -- no, Sync has to be a liar. He has to. Guy pulls his boots off, pushes his pants down over his hips, trying to convince his hands to stop already. It would be different with Luke, sure, but this -- Asch is a stranger, not his friend.

"Please," he says, looking up at Asch, since Sync only seems to want to make it worse. "Asch, don't do this. I don't --"

"You shut up too," Asch says, his voice cracking. "If I'd still been there when you decided to kill me, would _you_ have listened when I asked you to stop?"

The blood drains from Guy's face. "What did Van tell you?" he asks.

Asch's eyes narrow, and he looks hurt, looks _young_. "Plenty," he says. "So don't ask me for mercy."

"The pathos is interesting, of course," Sync interrupts, "but we're not really here for you to reminisce, are we?" The ache of the curse sweeps through Guy's limbs again and he rocks forward, gets down on his elbows and knees. He thinks he can feel what Sync is using to make him do this -- the echoes of the real feeling are there, the wish that Luke would notice him, would _want_ him. The wish for a Luke who was serious and grown-up and knew what he wanted.

Asch unbuckles one glove, strips it off and drops it on the floor. He walks around behind Guy, and then his bare hand slides up the back of Guy's thigh and -- and it's true Guy wanted to _feel_ this, isn't it? Just not like this. But 'not like this' isn't enough to let him fight the curse.

Instead he rocks his hips, arching his back and pushing toward Asch's hand. If he can't break the curse, and Asch won't listen to him --

"Go on," Sync says. "Fuck him. He wants it."

"_You_ want it," Asch says. "I ought to turn it down just to piss you off." But he's still touching Guy, one hand bare and the other gloved, both of them possessive. Some other time, some other way, that touch would feel good by itself. Luke touching him like that, Guy thinks, would make him hard for real.

"Not tempting enough like that?" Sync asks. He sounds so vicious, so happy. "Does this help?" He makes Guy move, squirming toward Asch's hands and spreading his legs further -- but when Asch's fingers brush the crack of his ass, Guy's afraid the noise he makes is his own fault.

Asch pulls his hand away abruptly. "Just like that?" he says. "You want me to hurt you?"

"Of course not," Guy says. He'd say more, something like, _who would want that?_ but Sync intervenes again, making him push his fingers into his mouth so the words are muffled, lost. That can't be right. He can't want this.

"You don't even know what you want, though, do you?" Asch asks, and for a second Guy is glad he can't answer that. He can hear Asch moving behind him and then Asch's gloved hand -- the left one -- palms his ass again, possessive, exposing him. "Don't fight me," Asch says, and the fingers of his right hand press against Guy's asshole, slippery and cold.

It's the wrong thing to pay attention to, but as Asch pushes his fingers up Guy's ass, Guy thinks, he's right handed. Like Luke used to be, before the kidnapping. Somehow _that's_ what makes this seem real, seem like too much to bear. Guy moans, the sound muffled by his fingers in his mouth. He feels uncomfortably full with Asch's fingers inside him, but it doesn't actually hurt. His cock is still hard, hanging thick and heavy between his legs. He wonders if Sync is going to make him touch it, wonders if he'll break down and do it anyway if Sync doesn't make him.

"Such a romantic," Sync says. "Did Van have to coddle you like that?"

Asch's hand digs into Guy's ass and Guy whimpers, because that _does_ make it hurt. "Did he not bother to be careful with you?" Asch snaps. He pulls his fingers out and Guy takes a hissing, sharp breath, bracing for what comes next. He tries one more time to make some kind of noise of protest, but he can't get the words out and then Asch's cock is right there, pushing, filling him -- Luke but not his Luke, what he wants but not how he wants it, and Guy wishes it would just feel _bad_ so he could want it to stop without it being so complicated.

He shudders as Asch's cock drives deep inside him, draws back and then thrusts again. He's getting fucked. He's down on his knees, spread for it while Asch -- while Luke -- while Duke Fabre's son fucks him. Guy trembles, but even holding tight to that thought he can't get away.

"Touch your cock," Asch orders. Guy reaches for it, and Sync laughs again.

"I don't think you even need my help any more," Sync says. "Does he just like taking orders, or is it something about you?"

"He _is_ my servant," Asch says. Guy's cock throbs, his ass clenching around Asch's cock. No. He can't be responding to that, he can't. He turns the thought around the other way -- this is the Luke who should have been his master -- and has to let go of his cock immediately, because the idea makes him want to come so much. It shouldn't. What's wrong with him?

Asch grabs him by the hair. "I didn't tell you to stop," he says. He hauls Guy backward by the hair, until Guy is sitting on his cock, impaled on it. "You need Sync's help after all?"

"No," Guy says. At least if he's doing it himself he can believe that it's up to him. That he _could_ stop. He curls his hand around his cock again. "I'll do it."

"That's right," Asch says, and there's something almost angry, something victorious, in the tone of his voice. "You'll do what you're told."

Guy bites his lip and doesn't argue, because it's true, isn't it? He's doing what Asch tells him to. Following orders. Following his master's orders. He squeezes his eyes shut and moans despite himself, and Asch's cock shifts deep inside him -- and he keeps moving to meet the thrusts, without even thinking about it. He can feel himself tensing up, despite the strangeness of having his ass stretched out and full like this -- he's going to come anyway, and soon --

And then right before he does Asch says, "Come _now_," and it's too late for Guy to even try to refuse, too late to try to hold on another minute in protest. Asch tells him to and he does, his ass clenching hard around Asch's cock, coming all over the floor of his cell.

Asch drives up into him hard, pulls his head back and nips at his ear. And then says, really quietly, "I need to talk to you. I'll be back when I've gotten rid of him."

Guy reaches down and curls his hands around Asch's thighs, holding on tight. He's pretty sure he shouldn't answer that, so instead he says, "Please -- please finish. It's too much."

"Like I care," Asch says, loud enough for Sync to hear. His breath comes in stuttering sharp puffs against the back of Guy's neck, and Guy grits his teeth, tries to hold on. Asch is -- Luke is -- seventeen, and he can't have _that_ much self-control. It won't be too much longer. Guy tries flexing his muscles, clenching tight around Asch's cock. Asch swears, shudders up into him hard, and goes still.

In the quiet afterward, Sync applauds slowly. "Nicely done, Asch," he says. "Better than I expected from you, really."

"Shut up," Asch says, less vehemently this time. He puts a hand in the middle of Guy's back and pushes. Guy leans forward, braces his weight on his hands, tries not to flinch visibly when Asch pulls out. "Are we done here?" Asch asks.

"I suppose," Sync says. He sounds a little disappointed, or maybe that's just wishful thinking on Guy's part. "We can always come back later."

Asch gets up, turns his back on Guy. "If we have time, I guess," he says. "I have other things to do than entertain you." He leaves the cell without looking back.

Sync says something to him then, but Guy doesn't catch it over the sound of the lock closing again. He draws his knees up to his chest and doesn't watch the God Generals go.


End file.
